


Through It All

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Creatures, Deep feelings, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Hunters, Love, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Normal Life, Pain, Romance, The Family Business, Torture, hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior





	Through It All

"Hi, I'm Linda Hilhollin here to see Dr.Weaver." The older lady said calmly to he girl through the window. The woman on the other side of the window smiled softly and nodded, typing away on her keyboard. "Thank you." The older lady replied before turning away to walk off to find a seat. Sarah watched Linda approach and greeted her with a gentle smile and a slight nod of her head. After sitting down beside Sarah, and moments of awkward silence, Linda finally decided to speak up. "How've you been?" She asked, glancing over at Sarah with worry in her eyes. Sarah was sitting, legs crossed neatly, playing on her Kindle device. Sarah paused her game and glanced up with a forced smile.

"I've been well." She replied, quickly returning her gaze down to the screen. Linda nodded and looked ahead at the front door of the clinic as the door opened to welcome another patient into the building. Linda nudged Sarah with her boney elbow and smiled in delight as the younger handsome man walked towards the window. Sarah ignored Linda's nudge and kept tapping away at her screen; clinching her jaw in anger as she lost again and again. "I missed that by like a whole space..." Sarah spoke out, cursing at the game. Linda chuckled, then heard her name be called.

"Goodbye for now, Sarah. I wish you well, and I'm so sorry to hear about your accident." Linda said kindly, but not being able to break Sarah's concentration on her game. Linda sighed, pulled her purse up and over her shoulder and turned to walk away. Sarah sat there, tapping away, as the young man nodded his thanks to the woman at the window and walked over to the only available seat, by Sarah. Sitting down, the man adjusted his jacket with a huff and then sat in silence. Sarah took little notice of the man at first, but quickly realizing his face was not recognizable, Sarah brought her gaze up to look at the man sitting beside her. She took one glance, then returned to her game. Tapping at the screen to get the little animal across the road. The man shifted in his seat, and appeared to be watching her intently. She sighed at yet another lost, and with a loud sigh, leaned her head back against the wall in frustration; closing her eyes tightly. 

"Whatcha playin'?" The man asked, his voice dry and crisp. Sarah opened one eye to see him staring at her device. He glanced at her and grinned. "Hi," He shifted again and pulled one hand out of his pocket to hold it out. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." Sarah nodded slowly and closed the eye again, releasing another noticeable sigh; completely ignoring his hand. He sighed and put his hand back into his pocket, he remained quiet as Sarah leaned her head back over and hit resume on her game.

 "Crossy Road." She said bluntly, not removing her eyes from the screen. She heard him chuckle. She grinned, but kept on tapping to get the animal to jump. "The goal is to get as far as you can without getting hit by the traffic, falling into the water, or getting taken by the eagle if you move too slow." She explained, clearly understanding the mans slight interest in the video game. "I like to download stupid time-passing games while I wait." She went on, not compeltely sure why she was talking to a stranger, but something about him felt comforting. She glanced over and he was already staring at her. She grinned and shrugged. "But, I mean, when you're here so often...you get kind of bored."

 "Why are you here so often?" He asked, scooting out from the seat to look more closely at the screen of her Kindle. She continued to tap away, moving out into the trafiic, but only to get hit by an oncoming car. 

"Ugh." She sighed. "My highscore is 377, but now I can't seem to get higher than 120." She glanced over at him, clicking off the screen and laying the Kindle down on her lap. "I'm hear every week to keep an eye on my knee." She tapped her left thigh gently and continued on to explain what had happened. "I was in a four-wheeler accident with my younger cousin. When we flipped, I covered her with my body. However, in the process, the basket on the four-wheeler shattered and a piece slid right through my kneecap." The man winced at her story, and nodded slightly in response. He buried his face in his hands before sitting up and leaning back against the wall. Sarah looked at him up and down, he seemed like a very interesting man. He seemed like a relaxed, heard working man. However, there was something about him Sarah couldn't put her finger on. Something was...off about him. "So why are you here, Winchester?" She asked, the man glancing over with a grin at the use of his last name.

"Well," He began, shifting in the chair once again. "I'm just getting checked out after a hunting accident." He said blankly, lacking any details or storyline. She nodded slowly, thinking to herself about how mysterious he already is to her. "I got shot." He said suddenly. Sarah contained a gasp.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked, unknowingly reaching out to touch his arm ever so slightly. He nodded and shrugged with a grin.

"I'm alright, Ive been through worse." He explained, Sarah tilting her head, he chuckled. "How about I tell you some more things about me over a coffee?" He asked, shooting Sarah a flirtatious smirk. Sarah shook her head slightly, and then heard her name. 

"Sorry," She said, standing up and sliding her Kindle into her purse. "I don't go out with strange men that have gotten shot." She smiled, "It's a dating standard of mine. However, it was a pleasure talking to you." She held out her hand to him, and he gently gripped it to shake it.

"Well, who knows, maybe we'll see each other again real soon." He said with another smirk, putting his hands back deep into his pockets. "It was nice talking to you, and feel better, alright?" He gestured to her knee and she nodded her thanks. Sarah then turned to limp over to the lady waiting for her. She followed the woman back down the hallway into room #6...where she then waited for the Doctor.

Several minutes had passed, and suddenly Sarah's blank staring was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Sarah said softly, and the Doctor opened the door and stepped into the room. He greeted her with the regular 'How are you' and 'How's the leg'. The normal conversations they have every single time Sarah comes in for a check-up. Then, as usual, the Doctor rolls up Sarah's sweatpants to look at the wound and see how it's healing. Today he told her she was going to have a 3-inch scar on her knee from the surgery they had to perform the night of the accident. After being over-looked, checked on over and over, and then over-looked some more...Sarah finally had the final say of the Doctor; she was free. The wound was healed and forming a nice scar, and no more medical attention was required. This was her last visit. Having this happy news, Sarah left the room with a smile on her face. She walked down the hallway and around the corner. Passing room #2 she glanced in to see the man, Dean Winchester, shirtless standing over the sink in the room. Sarah couldn't help it. She paused and stared. Watching him ring out the rag of water, and paying close attention the way his muscles moved as he performed the action over and over. He then looked up and turned to see her, mouth practically hanging open, with a smile. She close her mouth quickly and wiped any drool from her face. Staring at his front now, she tried to avoid staring at his fit body. The overwhelming craving to just stand and stare was hard to fight, and Dean Winchester didn't help the situation one bit.

"Mind helping me with this?" He asked, holding up the dripping rag. Sarah nodded and stepped into the room, putting her purse down in the chair next to the door. She gently took the rag from his hand and glanced up into his eyes. With a short smile, Dean then reached down with his hands and began undoing belt. Sarah held in any comments she had that went against the situation, to be honest, she was thoroughly enjoying it. That is, until she discovered what he was actually doing. He pulled down the waistline of his jeans to reveal a white cotton bandage with blood just slightly seeping through it. Sarah gasped quietly and looked up into his eyes again. "Told you I got shot." He said quietly, almost a whisper. She nodded slowly and began grabbing at the bandage; pulling off some of the tape that held it on his skin. Once she had removed the bandage she walked over to toss it in the trash can, Dean made sure to keep the waist of his jeans off of the wound. He seemed surprisingly calm in this situation. He seemed to feel little to no pain, which shocked Sarah. 

"Is the bullet still in-?" She asked, turning back around. Dean shook his head and she nodded. Walking back over to gently dab at the wound with the rag; cleaning off as much of the dried blood as she could. "Where's the Doctor?" She asked, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. Dean shrugged and held the jeans off of he wound. "How long have you been wearing your pants over this wound?" She asked yet another question, which surprise. Dean didn't bother to answer. She walked over to the counter in the small room to look for any bandages or padding. She opened one drawer to find a package of bandages. Taking one out, and returned to Dean and gently place it over the entrance wound. "I'm sorry," She apologized, "I don't know much more to do...I'm not a Doctor."

"It's okay." Dean said softly, gently pulling his jeans up and over the wound carefully. He then fastened his belt and walked over to grab his shirt that was laying on the bed by his jacket. "Thank you for your help," He went on to explain. "The lady said it would only be a second, but I guess she thought I was joking when I said I had been shot." She chucked, and Sarah joined in with a friendly giggle of her own. 

"Well, there is an ER you know." She said, turning around to the sink to wash her hands. "If I was shot, I would've gone straight there. I wouldn't have just come here. " Reaching over and grabbing a paper towel, she turned back around to see him slipping on his jacket. "I mean, getting shot is kind of an emergency, you know?" She chuckled, and leaned over to throw away the paper towel. Dean smiled.

"Nah," He said, slipping a cell phone into his jacket pocket. "Getting shot is nothing compared to what I usually go through." He added, turning to her with a smile. "But thanks for your help all the same. Time to hit the road again." He nodded and stepped past her to start walking back out towards the waiting room. Sarah turned and raced after him to catch up; walking along side him happily.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, "Are you a soldier? Are you in the Army?"

"Pfft," Dean snorted. "No." 

"What are you then?" She asked, not wanting to sound pushy, but being very obviously pushy.

"I'm a hunter. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." He explained briefly.

"You hunt...deer?" She asked, as Dean stepped out of the door and turned to hold it open for her. They then started heading towards the elevator to go down.

"No, but it's difficult to explain, lady. My life is complicated." They then hopped into the elevator and Dean pushed the 1st floor button and held his hands comfortably behind his back. The elevator clicked down, 3, 2, 1. The door popped opened and Dean wasted no time heading for the door. Sarah tried to keep up with him.

"You're very interesting, Winchester." She said bluntly, just trying to get it out before they head off their separate ways. He intrigued her, and not many are able to do that.

"I'm flattered, really, but if you're not interested in coffee...I'm not interested in exchanging life stories." He replied, Sarah chuckled and he grinned as they stepped through the sliding glass doors. Sarah immediately noticed the '97 Impala pull up and stop in front of them. A man with longer brown hair was driving. He waved and Sarah returned the kind gesture. She watched as the man hopped out to give Dean the driver seat. Passing Sarah, the man kindly said hello before hopping into the passenger seat. Sarah leaned down and leaned against the car, peering in through the open window. Dean glanced over and stared at her for a moment. She then mustered up every once of her strength and smiled at Dean.

"Well, if you're in town much longer...I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon at the diner uptown for coffee." She stated, shooting him a kind smile. Dean nodded.

"I'll be there."

And with that said, she tapped the window and stood up straight, watching them drive away. She wondered to herself, what kind of man is he? 'Dean Winchester'? She sighed, she shall find out tomorrow afternoon.

 


End file.
